User talk:SheWhoKnows
Welcome to my talk page. My secretary will heed your call, and I will reply as soon as possible. Thank you, and have a nice day. Welcome! Hi SheWhoKnows -- we are excited to have Chronicles of Narnia Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Chronicles of Narnia Fanon Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro lulkay Truth Truth is, I've never seen a Narnia movie, or read a book, but I studied up. And, I'd like to be admin'd. Please... Thx, You Know Hoo. EliteMaster117 22:18, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Some work for you Hey, I made a list, if you would be so kind as to fill out all the articles except frostiron and darkiron those I need to do myself. Also you should makes some yourself. Also, Galgoloth's Sword has been made, check it out plox. Much love and warm regards,-- blammo, Sysop How do you make a person a sysop? Need help on Superfanon, by the way, If I can figure it out, and It was you who said, your a SY50P! EliteMaster117 21:34, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Starsteel Yes that would be kewl. But I have a lot on my plate right now could you complete the article, I don't car what direction you take it in just be sure to have 2 different sections for light and dark starsteel. k thnx. Hay, why aren't you on IRC :(:(:( <-- (thats me uber sad) Help would be appreciated,You have my permission to edit my article I have made.:)Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 23:12, 12 May 2009 (UTC) KK did change it to Halopedia format.:)Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 02:46, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Template:Welcome You need to change the template to your own custom design. Then I can integrate it into Wikia Bot (Bot that welcomes users).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) hello 'ello GFF (is taht rite?). I'm on message me back please. Just to tell you Remove Blammo's Rollback Rights, as an admin he already has them. Regards, 14:10, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Im gonna try to create a Templete on Quotes K?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 02:21, 20 May 2009 (UTC) lolhi umm, so you got any planz for this wiki or are you occupied by HF. Cause I kinda am, I might return when one of my projects are completed. hallo you needz to get on. Message me when you do PLEEEZZZ. your BFF Message me when you get on... I'm sorry Evelyn, I don't know how much this will mean to you, as I don't think I was a good enough friend to you. I couldn't believe it when I heard what happend. I just feel terrible, I can't imagine what your going through right now. I don't know how to say the way I feel... I've never had a friend I could just talk to. I wish I could have been there last night, helping you through it with everyone else. But I wasn't. I feel so ashamed. I am having a very difficult time writing this. The truth is I never really had friends that I opened up to. I have always locked myself away, hiding my emotions from the world. I don't know if any of this has any effect on you. I'm terrible at apologies. I am sorry this had to happen to you. It shouldn't happen to anybody. You didn't do anything to deserve it. I.... I don't know what else to say..... I have never felt so sorry for anything before.... Well, I guess the only thing left I can say is..... Well it's kind of a poem...actually two poems I wrote some time ago. I don't know if they would work well together but.... Roses meet the morning dew Their peddles stretching out to you Embrace their joy with the coming spring A joy that soon mends everything Shattered hopes and fallen dreams Find your joy in all of things Make a new dream something true It will find you through and through I don't know if that has any effect on you, but I don't know how else to help. I'm sorry. --Snapatchu 15:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :I am sorry if im intruding but what happened? Maybe I can help.Surpreme Commander Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 17:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Can you give me a link?Surpreme Commander Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 17:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) This situation Evelyn...What can I say? It is still hard for me to wrap my head around it. Whenever I think about it my head starts spinning and I feel terrible. If there is anything I can do, I will do it. You can always talk to me, and I will always be there to listen. I will love you forever, and I will support you no matter what path you choose in life. Always here for you, Jesse MIA? I don't know where you disappeared to but I miss you. Please return soon, I want to talk to you. Message me ASAP. <3, Jesse My hours 8:30 am -3:30pm I will be at school. which means 6:00 am or earlier. -el blamm you knoow those piccs of you and ericc KEEP IN MIND YOU HAVE A BF, you shouldnyt be putting those pics on here to rrub in his face Becausse this fucking bf loves you more than anyone would and more than you ddeserve. quit doing this stupid shit to me "whaaah i love eric still and not you stephen" bahh you said oyu loved me more and you said you loved me more than anyone even him adny ou ssaid you'd take me over him.. so stop putting those damn piccs of you and him kissingg on here. you have. no idea how much it breakss my heart to see you doing this andd its jsut.. destroying me inside and yeah, someone (cough josh cough) will probably tell you i was drunkk when i wrote thiss. and yeah, i drink so that i can deal with seeing my gf posting pics of her and her old bf on here. ugh it just makes me sicck im in tears right now man,, i hope oyoure really happy.. take thos pics down if you give as hit about me good friggin dsay :Ohai. 14:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Admin Can you see if any other users would like to be an admin to have avot for adminship other than me? [[User:Slyhades99|'Sly']][[User talk:Slyhades99|'Hades']][[User:Slyhades99/Guestbook|'99']] 21:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC)